Weather Report (Stand)
(American jazz-fusion band) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = B |range = C |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = A}} is the Stand of the prisoner, Weather Report, featured in Stone Ocean. This Stand is affiliated with Heavy Weather; another Stand or Stand ability belonging to Weather Report. Appearance This Stand often takes the form of a muscular humanoid mass of clouds with a pair of eyes that have vertical stripes on them. It is always depicted as being surrounded by thick mist or miniature clouds. Its face possesses a mask-like structure with spikes topping its head. Though a majority of its body lacks identifiable armor or clothing, it has knuckle braces on its hands which is common with many other Close-Range Stands like it. Its feet have wing-like clouds resembling the shoes of Greek god . The colored manga and Eyes of Heaven portray Weather Report as being white. Personality Weather Report shows no particular personality but evidences a greater degree of care and preservation for its user (like Star Platinum does Jotaro Kujo) when it repeatedly saved its user from committing suicide.SO Chapter 129, Heavey Weather (5) It appears that it retains some of its user's will at its final individual opportunity to confront Enrico Pucci while it was in the possession of Emporio Alniño. Abilities Weather Report is a versatile Stand possessing near-complete control over the weather. This powerful ability allows Weather Report a wide array of options during a fight either for offense or defense, and as a result, it is very capable in close-combat. Weather Control Weather Report's ability is to control the weatherSO Chapter 40, Savage Garden Startegy (1) through the manipulation of the atmosphere itself. Weather manipulates the surrounding atmosphere with his Stand, allowing him to freely summon several weather phenomenons like wind, rain, or lightning to his advantage. Weather Report has enough precision that it can create micro-climates, but also a range great enough that it can make it rain 30 km away.SO Chapter 109, Bohemian Rhapsody (6) The scale of the phenomenons is also controllable; thus Weather Report can create heavy rain and fogSO Chapter 91, Whitesnake - The Pursuer (3) over a large zone,SO Chapter 92, Whitesnake - The Pursuer (4) but also a small sunny area in the middle of the rain.SO Chapter 104, Bohemian Rhapsody (1) Air and Wind Manipulation Weather Report's most featured use of its ability is control over wind for various purposes. # At its most basic, Weather Report can make gusts of wind to affect objects from afar. Weather can also use the wind to propel himself.SO Chapter 43, Savage Garden Strategy (4) # Weather Report can feel disturbances in the surrounding air currents to detect movement.SO Chapter 133, Heavy Weather (9) # In close-quarters combat, he can make the gust of winds strong enough to pierce through the human body.SO Chapter 134, Heavy Weather (10) # Weather Report can create localized atmospheric layers to increase the air resistance, to the point he can deflect projectiles away from Weather Report. Clouds then appear around Weather Report. If someone punches the layers, the friction can even set them on fire.SO Chapter 42, Savage Garden Strategy (3) Humidity and Cloud Manipulation Weather Report's manipulation of the atmosphere extends to the manipulation of the humidity around it, allowing free generation of and partial control over water and by extension clouds. # Weather Report can directly shove a vaporous gust inside someone to bloat them with water to the point it flows through the eye sockets.SO Chapter 125, Heavy Weather (1) # Weather Report can also evaporate then freeze liquids to create specific solid shapes like icicles made from blood.SO Chapter 135, Heavy Weather (11) # Weather Report can surround himself and others with a in order to protect himself from dangerous surrounding conditions, like a vacuum.SO Chapter 44, Savage Garden Strategy (5) # He can also create a couch of clouds to cushion people during a car crash.SO Chapter 106, Bohemian Rhapsody (3) Weather Report can also create electrical currents within its User's body, allowing partial control of several people's bodies when it electrifies them.SO Chapter 126, Heavy Weather (2) He can also bring otherwise unlikely elements of the weather like rains of animals (in one such case a rain of poisonous frog).SO Chapter 48, Flash Flood Warning (1) This particular ability is based off scenarios where dense populations of small animals are often picked up by tornadoes and 'rained' down when said tornadoes cease. Oxygen Build-Up Lastly, Weather Report can manipulate the concentration of specific gases in a closed area. Emporio uses this subtle hidden ability to defeat Pucci by paralyzing and intoxicating him with a lethal concentration of oxygen.SO Chapter 158, What A Wonderful World Heavy Weather (Weather Report album) |type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = ? |speed = ? |range = ? |persistence = ? |precision = ? |potential = ?}} is the unleashed and most capable form of Weather Report. Unlike the rest of Weather Report's abilities, Heavy Weather is automatic, stemming from Weather's rage against humanity. It is incredibly dangerous and nearly impossible to protect against, and only sealing the ability or killing Weather will stop the chaos it will cause. Abilities Snail Projection In addition to the existing abilities of Weather Report, Heavy Weather generates various rainbows to fill a vicinity. If someone touches them, their body will morph into that of a snail. Only Weather Report is truly immune. The transformation can be either a progressive change into a giant snail hybrid, a breakdown into numerous snails, or an explosion into a cluster of snail eggs that hatch immediately. One can also begin to turn into a snail by physically touching one of the snails created, or an individual already turning into a snail.SO Chapter 130, Heavy Weather (6) All animals are affected by the metamorphosis. A partial transformation alone comes with a number of handicaps such as getting stuck on surfaces, sluggish reactions and speed, and loss of strength because of the softening of the body. Moreover, the victims also become vulnerable to snail-eating predatorsSO Chapter 131, Heavy Weather (7) and contact with salt, which dehydrates the body.SO Chapter 132, Heavy Weather (8) Snails created through Heavy Weather can procreate freely thanks to their ability to change gender. The procreation is very fast and accelerates exponentially, causing a rapid multiplication of the snails. Any person trapped inside a swarmed area is practically doomed to be touched at least once and begin their metamorphosis. If left unchecked, the swarm of snails will endanger whole cities. It is eventually explained that Heavy Weather subconsciously alters the atmosphere and creates a subtle light projection with the sunlight that, if viewed, causes organisms to all think themselves as snails and forcing the transformation, like an exaggeration of ;Volume 78, in-between Stand stats, SO Chapter 133, Heavy Weather (9) it is unknown why it is snails specifically. As discovered by Enrico Pucci, a blind person is immune to the effect of the Stand, since they can't see the subliminal messages carried through the sun rays. This allowed Pucci to protect himself by having Whitesnake extract his sight. Regardless, once a person starts transforming into a snail, the process is irreversible. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Weather_Report.png|frame|Weather Report PNG ]] WeatherReport stats.png|Weather Report stats HeavyWeather stats.png|Heavy Weather stats Chapter 644.jpg|SO Chapter 50 cover; raining frogs DomiSuicide.png|Ability to block bullet ammunition, even against the user |-| Other= WeatherReport Stand jojoeoh.png|Weather Report's render in Eyes of Heaven Canvas 3.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Trivia *Weather Report's ability to make frogs rain from the sky and turn humans into snails was inspired by the film, .JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/rMZxRFS2 References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Shared Stands Category:DISC Stands